Haunting Tales
by punnybuttr
Summary: These are just some haunting tales. Some are FNAF, others are of spirits and ghosts. I do hope you enjoy them, and hopefully- they wont haunt you.. (Second chapter will be FNAF)
1. Chapter 1

_Ghostly Pale_

The day started off just like any other, with me waking up to the smell of my mother's cooking, my father already working hard at his job place. I got up and got ready to face the new day. I came down the stairs, taking note at the creaking sounds of the old wood.

When I had came into the kitchen my mother placed my breakfast onto the table for me to eat.  
I thanked her as I sat down to eat. Once I had finished my breakfast my mother asked me to go down to the *Dairy to get some supplies for tonight's dinner. As she gave me the list and change for the supplies she told me to bring back the change and to be careful.

I told her not to worry and said that I would be fine.  
I closed the door after I walked out of the house and continued down the path, heading towards the Dairy.

As I was walking down the path I stopped at the sudden chill that had run down my spine.  
I felt a pair of eyes watching me from a distance.  
I looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, but all I saw was an empty old building.

I had heard rumors of the place, saying that it was haunted.  
I stared into the empty dark windows, still feeling that there was someone staring at me.  
I tried to shake the feeling and continued on my way.

Once I had finally gotten to the place and collected all of the supplies on the list, I continued on my way back.

I held my hand up to my face, looking at the spare change.  
I wished I could have gotten some of the delicious candy from the shop, but no,  
I had to give the spare change back to my mom.  
I clamped my hand around it once more, continuing down the path to home.

When I neared the empty building once more, I saw a can laying on its side on the ground.  
I felt the chill again and an intense feeling that someone was staring at me.  
I looked up, and to my surprise...

Someone was there.

It looked like a boy, a young one at that.  
His skin was ghostly pale, as if it had never been in the daylight.  
It looked like he was pointing at something.  
Something by my feet.

I looked down to see the same can, but this time - it was sitting upright and it had something written on it.

 _'Please.'_

I had a feeling he wanted me to place the spare change I had into it.  
I hesitantly placed the change into the can and once more looked up.

He was gone.

I looked back down again, the can I had placed the coins into vanished as well.  
It was as if it was never there to begin with..

I felt scared, I took the supplies and ran home, not looking back - and not noticing the lone boy standing on the path, staring at my running figure.

Once I had came home, I tried to catch my breath so I could calm myself. (So that I would not worry my mother when she saw me)

I brought the supplies to my mother, telling her I had lost the spare change on my way back.  
She forgave me and continued on readying our dinner for the night.

Later on dad came home just in time for dinner.  
After we had finished our meal we all got ready for bed.

The lights were turned off and everyone was in bed sleeping.  
But I awoke to a noise that sounded off downstairs..

At first I passed it off as nothing, thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me.  
But the noises continued.

I heard a rattle, as if someone was trying to open our front door.  
And then a quiet creak and soon after a click..

Someone was in our home.

For a bit I heard nothing, until I heard soft footsteps climbing up the stairs..  
Coming closer and closer to the top.

The squeaks of the old floor boards got louder as the trespasser came closer to my bedroom door.

And then.. a hand, a ghostly pale hand, slowly pulled the door to my bedroom open.  
I quickly closed my eyes, trying to pretend I was sleeping.

The door clicked as it shut, and then light footfalls aimed straight for my bed.  
I felt the bed dip as the person sat on the corner of it.  
.Me.

I panicked as the person lightly tapped my shoulder.  
I opened my eyes slowly.  
And what I saw made my eyes widen in horror.

There. Sitting on the edge of my bed, right beside me.  
Was the ghostly pale boy from the abandoned building..

I was paralyzed in fear. I couldn't move.  
I noticed he was holding a bag.

He held it up, and said with a smile.

"Thanks for the change. Here, wanna share some of the candy I got?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Heyo~! Hope you like the story! Nice ending wouldn't you say?  
** **What did you guys think would have happened?** **Anyways.  
** **This is one of the first Haunting Tales story I made. There will be more.  
The Haunting Tales is a series of stories that have to do with ghosts or spirits, anything from those.  
** **By the way, the *Dairy- back from where I was from- is like a convenience store. We called it the Dairy back in New Zealand.**

 **Welp, hope you stay tuned for some more Haunting Tales.  
Hope they don't haunt you...**

 **Till next time!  
** **Blackninja OUT! *SmokeBomb***


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is just a shitty fic from me. I do not own FNAF or any of Scott's stuff. An FNAF is a game in their universe.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the child!**

* * *

"Good night son." My parents said in soft voices.

I yawned as they shut the door quietly and left, soft footsteps echoing further down the hall till all I could hear was the sound of my own breathing.

I shifted slightly, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position.

Once I got comfy I felt my heavy eyelids close as my brain slowly started to switch off.

I almost fell asleep, until I heard a strange sound resonate through my room.

It sounded like a rusted scrap of iron on iron, then it was completely quiet.

I sat up and scanned the room to see where the noise had came from.

But all I could see was darkness, so I tried to feel out where I had left my bed torch.

Yes, I have a bed torch.

The reason for that was my paranoia, as my parents say.

My parents were getting a bit tired of hearing about monsters under beds or in closets, so they gave me a bed torch.

They told me that if I ever encountered a monster I should flash the light at them.

That way they would leave me alone.

When I had found it I quickly flicked it on to search for what had caused the noise.

First, I checked under my bed.

Nothing.

I then looked out both of the other doors to see if it came from either of the hallways.

Nothing.

All that was left to check out was..

"The closet.."

I slowly stepped towards it.

I brought my hand up to the knob.

I took a deep breath and tried to pull it but-

It didn't budge.

I tried again.

It wouldn't move an inch.

I thought the door might have caught on something but each time I pulled I got the same result.

Without a doubt, I now knew that there was definitely something in my closet.

And that was what might have made that noise.

"Alright. Open the door." I said, wanting to know who or what was in my closet.

After all, if it was a monster I could always flash it with my light.

After a few seconds of silence I tried tugging at the doors again, but still no luck.

"Hey, I know you're in there. Open up!"

I started to get annoyed, it still didn't say anything.

"If you won't let me open this door then.. I-I'll get my dad and he'll open it for me!"

I felt the door jerk a tiny bit, as if I scared it at the thought of me getting my dad.

" **D-don't**!" It said, but.

It's voiced sounded strange, almost metallic even.

"T..then let me open the door.." I said hesitantly at first, but then tried to act tough by saying; "Or else."

I heard the thing inside sigh and say; " **Ye won't like what you'll see kid..** "

I hummed in thought then said; "I'll make a deal then, I wont open the door or get my dad- IF you'll answer my questions. Deal?"

There were a few moments of silence after what I had said.

" **..deal.** " It said quietly.

"Ok then.."

I started thinking of questions to ask the stranger in my closet, there was so many things to ask that I couldn't choose which one to ask first.

So I went with the formal one.

"Sooo, what's your name?"

" **It's.. uh. Foxy.** "

"Foxy?"

" **Yes. Foxy.** "

"As in _'Foxy The Pirate Fox'_?"

" **Ngh.. y-yes.** " (Sounding surprised)

"From that game _Five Nights At Freddy's_?"

" **Rr- what?** "

"The game, _Five Nights At Freddy's.."_

" **Game?** "

"Yes. Game. Wait, are you really _the_ Foxy?"

" **U-uh, I already told ye kid. M'names Foxy.. An what might this be about a game?** "

"Well, uh.." It took a few seconds to think of how I could explain it to the, 'Fox', if he's actually telling the truth.

" **Well?** "

"Well, here you and the other animatronics are characters in this horror game, which is called _Five Nights At Freddy's-_ or FNAF for short."

" **Horror.. why would it be a horror game?** "

"Well um.. b-because you guys.. uh.."

" **Because we what?** "

"B-because you guys stuff the security guards in the suits.."

" **The security guards? Suits? We would never stuff one of guards in one o' those suits.** **They're specifically made fer endoskeletons, an last time I checked those landlubbers were humans- not endos.** "

"Um." I paused to think if I should really tell him.

" **Kid?** "

I made my choice.

"Uh, Foxy?"

" **Yes?** "

"For the past few nights.. at the pizzeria. Who have you been seeing in the security guards office?"

" **An endo, yesh. Every night I go to see the night guard there always be another one o' those no good endos in his place. The thing never learns, ye see it's against the rules to be outta yer suit if yer an** **animatronic.** **But does he ever listen, noooo,** **me an the gang have ta gang up on 'im so that we could get him back into his suit. Doesn't help that he's knows how ta operate the room to keep us out.**

 **We'd be able to get em in the suit every now an then but once he got out again he'd be right at it all over again.** **This time he kept it up fer a whole _week_! Not even I could run fast enough to get him before he closes the door on me.** "

He ended his rant with a huff of annoyance.

"...oh boy. Foxy, that wasn't an endo.."

 **"..What?"  
**

"That was the security guard."

 **"W-what 'r ye sayin' boy? Those wer-"**

"THEY WEREN'T ENDOS! THEY WERE HUMANS!"

 **"Bu-!"**

"THEY WERE! You guys just have a glitch or something that makes you see the security guards as endos! I don't know why but they weren't endoskeletons.. they were people.."

As I said the last part a tear ran down my face.

"T-they were people.."

* * *

 ***Sigh* Blackninja101 here, sorry to say but I don't have any inspiration to continue this fanfic, if anyone would like to adopt this and continue it you may.  
** **But you'll have to message me so that I can tell who is going to continue it.**

 **Hopefully this wont happen to other fanfics.. I sure hope not.**

 **Anyways, till the next chapter**

 **Blackninja OUT!**

 ***SmokeBomb***


End file.
